Wizard
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Es cosa del destino o simple magia.


Hola!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.

 **Advertencias:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

" **Al principio"**

Daffy tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada contra el árbol en el que estaba apoyado, quería hacer arder todo, pero recordó con resignación y enojo contenido que si hacía algo así lo iban a sacar del maldito gremio y no era algo que se podía permitir. Miró con frustración el báculo a su lado, lo habían degradado y ahora no podía usar todos los hechizos que sabía. Frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua para no soltar una palabrota en contra de los que habían sellado parte de sus poderes. Los estúpidos ancianos de ese estúpido congreso de estúpidos superiores lo estaban vigilando en una estúpida bola de cristal, de eso estaba seguro.

Se puso de pie todavía malhumorado con todo el universo y empezó a caminar por el sendero, ni siquiera recordaba dónde le habían dicho que estaba, apenas y recordaba algunas palabras como "princesa", "posible guerra", "reino que puede caer" o cosas sin importancia de esa índole, pero que tenía que hacer. ¿Cómo era posible que le dejaran una tarea tan insulsa a alguien de su clase?

Bufó levemente y siguió caminando por el sendero, sus botas altas de color café levantaban cierta polvareda, el báculo en su mano era girado de forma distraída. Recuerda vagamente cuando apenas era un aprendiz y se le dificultaba siquiera levantarlo. Ha pasado por demasiado para que ahora solo haya perdido su puesto y renombre, no es como que le importe que hablen mal de él en ese estúpido gremio de ineptos. Solo está ahí para escalar y obtener lo que en verdad quiere.

Después de un rato de caminar se topa con unas enormes murallas que se alzan de manera orgullosa, los guardas de la puerta lo ven de manera desconfiada, pero a él le importa poco si parece sospechoso sí o no con esa capa blanca que le cubre todo el rostro. Chasquea la lengua y busca dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro para después sacar el emblema del gremio, un árbol dentro de un octágono hecho de plata y con piedras de colores.

Puede sentir las runas inscritas en el borde y suspira levemente cuando las puertas le son abiertas―. ¿Dónde están?―pregunta escuetamente. Es obvio que lo deben estar esperando en algún punto de ese reino porque fueron ellos lo que habían solicitado ayuda al gremio.

―Y-yo lo guiaré―es un soldado que en realidad no lo parece mucho. Es algo gordo y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del medio día.

Daffy camina con pesadez detrás del pequeñito, alza una ceja confundido, siente como si ya lo conociera, pero no recuerda bien de donde, decide no hacerle caso a su mente y sigue caminando por un rato bastante largo hasta llegar a las puertas del enorme castillo; sin embargo, le sigue molestando que muchos lugares de ese reino le parezcan familiares. Las miradas se van posando en él con insistencia así que alza un poco el pecho para que su altura sea más fácil de observar.

Antes de si quiera poder formular una pregunta el hombre bajito vuelve a ser conducido por una puerta que da a un enorme estudio―. Gracias por traerlo, Porky―Duck siente como si le hubieran dado un golpe en estómago y por un momento el agarre que tiene en el báculo disminuye, además que su pose soberbia flaquea un poco, pero se obliga a lucir igual que siempre. Se maldice por no haber prestado mucha atención a lo que le dijeron esos vejetes―. Por favor tome asiento, honorable hechicero del gremio de la vida―Daffy sigue maldiciendo en su mente toda su vida y se deja caer con pesadez en la silla que está disponible.

Alza la mirada para ver mejor a sus anfitriones, puede notar con facilidad que el hombre que le lleva hablando un rato es el rey, es de cabello peligris y ojos amables de tonalidad grisácea. A su lado está sentada una hermosa dama de cabello rubio platino quien parece ser la reina.

―Deberías mostrar más respeto, estas frente al rey―el de cabellos negros mira de reojo al lado izquierdo del rey, hay otra rubia de ojos grises y con pose desafiante. Supone que esa es la princesita del cuento, se muerde el labio frustrado, no recordaba que Lola fuera tan desesperante como parece serlo ahora. Sin embargo la rubia que está frente a ella tiene los ojos grises y Lola los tiene azules, alza una ceja al recordar.

―¡Herma… na!―Duck frunce el ceño al notar a otra rubia al lado de la reina, esta si tiene los ojos azules y sin duda es Lola, ¿qué demonios?... entonces la otra rubia…

Su risa suena fuerte por todo el salón, las miradas de todos están sobre él ―. Oh, demonios―suelta divertido secándose una lágrima que baja por su mejilla.

Sin duda Lola, Porky y la otra rubiecita parecen tener un vago recuerdo de su voz porque lo miran alertas. Daffy se quita el gorro de la capa dejando al descubierto sus desordenados cabellos pelinegros, sus ojos destallan divertidos y deja reposar su cabeza sobre su mano―. Entonces, ¿por qué requieren los servicios de un hechicero?―pregunta todavía divertido.

Se suponía que debería recordar eso porque los superiores se lo dijeron, pero tomando en cuenta que lo enviaron al lugar del cual se había ido cuando tenía 13 años, por lo menos esperan que le expliquen mejor. No estaba dentro de sus planes regresar al reino de Aria, por algo llevaba doce años sin importarle un poco lo que les pasara. Estaba seguro que esos vejetes lo habían hecho al propio.

―¡D-Daffy!―el primero en salir del shock es Porky quien luce alegre de verlo. La reina ni el rey parecen entender algo.

―¿Qué hay, gordo?―su voz no sale ruda ni algo parecido, después de todo el bajito fue su mejor amigo en la niñez. El problema lo tenía con el idiota que llevaba puesto un vestido de tonalidad celeste―. No me esperaba que te volvieras de ese tipo, Bugsy―masculla con burla.

Bugs frunce el ceño―. Deberías regresar por donde viniste porque no me creo eso de que seas un hechicero.

Duck chasquea la lengua y saca de su bolsillo el emblema que deja callado a la falsa rubia―. Como sea, si no me dicen para qué me necesitan me largo―en verdad no quiere estar ahí, además que el dientón que tiene en frente le aumentó colosalmente el mal humor.

El rostro del rey pasa a ser serio y Daffy sabe que está jodido, todo lo que tendrá que hacer para recuperar su status le parece una tortura próxima. Ya solo con la presencia de Bugs ahí siente que se le hará una ulcera, no quiere ni imaginar el resto. Estúpido reino de Aria y estúpidos vejetes.

* * *

Primero quiero agradecer a los que dejaron review en Promesa ^^ Muchas gracias! Ahora, está historia nació porque me la he pasado esuchando la canción de Daffy "The wizard" XDDD y me dije why not? xDD Espero que les haya gustado ^^

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
